<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【J2/杰树】Chocolate（pwp） by horipon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25443790">【J2/杰树】Chocolate（pwp）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/horipon/pseuds/horipon'>horipon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SixTONES (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:06:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,251</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25443790</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/horipon/pseuds/horipon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>居家段子，于2020年3月12日首发于wordpress。</p><p> </p><p>①大型犬会梦见巧克力点心嘛？</p><p> </p><p>②室温23℃能否保证巧克力不融化？</p><p> </p><p>③将要融化的巧克力冰淇淋是否是最佳食用时机？</p><p> </p><p>依然感谢水老师的梗，还能再爱水老师的骚话130年。</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jesse Lewis/Tanaka Juri</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【J2/杰树】Chocolate（pwp）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>居家段子，于2020年3月12日首发于wordpress。</p><p> </p><p>①大型犬会梦见巧克力点心嘛？</p><p> </p><p>②室温23℃能否保证巧克力不融化？</p><p> </p><p>③将要融化的巧克力冰淇淋是否是最佳食用时机？</p><p> </p><p>依然感谢水老师的梗，还能再爱水老师的骚话130年。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*</p><p> </p><p>田中树家里室温常年保持23℃或许不是因为偷养了企鹅。杰西裹着浴巾在田中树的浴室里走出来时这么想：大概是为了保持自己不会融化。因为田中树是巧克力味的，是气味扩散性极其好的香草巧克力，只要呆在同一间屋子里就能嗅到，带着甜味让人安心地想要不自觉地撒娇。</p><p> </p><p>而散发甜蜜气味的本人正坐在地上倚着沙发给手里的抱枕剃毛球。</p><p> </p><p>田中树已经洗过澡了，穿了睡衣打开电视却把声音打到最小，皱着眉头专注地剃毛球。</p><p> </p><p>“树~”</p><p> </p><p>“哎哎？危险啦！”田中树慌忙扬起手中的剃刀，刀片因为位置没调整好角度擦着杰西的额角带下来了几根碎发，吓得田中树屏住了呼吸抱怨似的把目光投向突然撒娇似的撞上抱枕的家伙。但是杰西毫不在意，把田中树连人带抱枕都圈在怀里，脸搁在已经被处理得光滑的抱枕上冲田中树眨眼睛，好像暗示什么一般晃了晃自己刚刚吹得半干的软乎乎的头毛。</p><p> </p><p>是的，杰西就像只大型犬一样在向田中树撒娇求摸。田中树甚至会眯起眼睛怀疑自己看见了这人身后正兴奋地摇个不停的毛乎乎的大尾巴，并在对方的臂弯里无奈叹气之后对上杰西亮晶晶的眼睛应付似的给以一个蜻蜓点水般的亲吻，用鼻尖对上杰西的鼻尖再飞速地后仰。</p><p> </p><p>但是杰西显然不会满足于这种敷衍的亲昵，强行抓着田中树的手腕把他的手按在自己的发顶，发现对方不愿意动弹就用嘴巴嵌住那只手腕在巧克力味的皮肤上留下两排整齐的牙印，凑到田中树脸前去舔他的嘴唇，又好像不尽兴一般，用舌尖去描对方的脖筋和喉结，让对方不可抑制地抬头后仰之后又趁机让舌头钻进睡衣的领口，好像迷恋一样啃咬着过于瘦得突兀的锁骨并在上面留下一串泛着粉色的吻痕。</p><p> </p><p>“大型犬都会拆家么？”田中树胡乱地神游，怀里的抱枕已经被扔回沙发，剃刀也被没收，双手回归自由后接着又被要求十指相扣，任由人撕扯他的睡衣扣子湿润他的乳头，沿着单薄的胸肌游移去肚脐挖掘是否真的有巧克力的碎渣，身体被留下模糊又明晰的水渍。杰西把田中树低于常温的身体舔得发热，室内温度仿佛陡然被抬升了三、四摄氏度。</p><p> </p><p>田中树大概真的是巧克力做的，被加热之后身上的甜味变得更浓，抽出手来扶着杰西的肩头低低地喘息，嘴角边尽是细碎的呻吟。杰西就笑着，鼻子蹭着他的肚脐叼着睡裤的裤边一边用一只手托着他纤瘦的腰帮忙把睡裤扯下。</p><p> </p><p>田中树没有穿内裤。</p><p> </p><p>杰西蹭着田中树的大腿根闷声轻笑，接着又顺着把脑袋埋在田中树的两腿之间，鼻尖顶着半软不硬的性器社舌头游到悬垂着的囊袋上，亲吮着田中树大腿内侧的痣好像是在品尝甜点。</p><p> </p><p>“在夏天的时候快要融化的巧克力冰淇淋最好吃，”杰西抬起头看着田中树半阖了眼睫克制地呼吸，确认对方是不是在听自己意味不明的发言，鼻尖拱在田中树带着巧克力和清新的沐浴露味道的阴毛丛里，舌头勾着性器让它完全挺立，“可现在我觉得……巧克力一年四季，都很好吃。”然后满意的看着田中树发红的耳尖和脸颊，在两次呼吸之间用口腔包住田中树快要融化的柱体。</p><p> </p><p>“唔……”被突然含住的田中树身体僵硬了一秒，拼命让自己的呼吸听起来不是那么的破碎，尝试尽量不去听自己的性器在杰西口中拌着唾液蠕动的声音，又不可自制的挺起腰身。</p><p> </p><p>杰西把田中树含得很深，舌头裹着龟头往喉咙深处送，口腔灼热而用力吸吮，牙齿剐蹭着柱身涨起的血管增加酥酥麻麻的刺激感，电流从田中树身体的突出处迸发，沿着食道爬进杰西的下腹传到他的马眼，让他不由得狠狠吸吮着田中树，让舌头配合着前鄂榨取对方的汁液。一阵热流在口腔所剩无几的空间喷射而出，也许是错觉，杰西觉得就连田中树射出来的精液尝起来都是甜腻的香草巧克力味。</p><p> </p><p>“……杰西。”田中树揉着杰西的发旋叫着他的名字，声音变得细腻柔软，像安抚听话乖乖大型犬。</p><p> </p><p>杰西凑过脸来，嘴角边挂着水痕来讨吻，牙尖蹭着嘴唇含着田中树的舌头压低声音：“树尝起来是香草巧克力。”</p><p> </p><p>田中树压住自己乱掉的心跳去解开杰西的浴巾不出所料地轻笑，杰西的性器已经挺立了起来肿得隐隐发紫，阴阜上是上次杰西来他家时被他剃掉体毛之后又生长出来的参差的毛茬。他不由得抬头去看杰西的表情，发现那人也在狡黠地笑，好像在等待奖励一样等着他接下来的动作。</p><p> </p><p>田中树抬腿盘住了杰西的腰作为回答。</p><p> </p><p>杰西得到了邀请，一只手扶住自己硬得发疼的性器，一只手托起田中树的臀，缓缓地将自己送入那个等待已久的炙热的腔体。</p><p> </p><p>“呜呜——”田中树嘴边溢出呻吟使他贴得杰西更紧，杰西那毛毛剌剌的阴阜磨得他的软肉发疼却又不得不绷紧身体尽力忍受刺痛。</p><p> </p><p>或许是因为身体的紧张和没有仔细地扩张，虽然田中树的后穴已经又湿又热，但这次的进入格外困难，</p><p> </p><p>田中树射过一次的阴茎又立了起来，杵着杰西的腹肌也得挨着毛刺的折磨。</p><p> </p><p>“剃毛球的苦还得自己吃对吧？”杰西看着田中树因为吃痛留下泪来，舔干他的泪水一边慢慢往窄道深处凿去一边凑到他耳边说。</p><p> </p><p>田中树咬着嘴唇不回话，环抱住杰西吐着气努力放松自己的身体。杰西并不心急，箍着田中树的腰配合着他的节奏律动，对方放松一些是就推进，紧张时就停止，在漫长的相互折磨中将自己彻底埋进田中树的身体。</p><p> </p><p>田中树再次挺立的前端也开始突出晶莹的前液，在感受到杰西完全进入之后才舒了一口气一般抱怨：“刚才很疼……”</p><p> </p><p>杰西腾出一只手来帮田中树套弄，屋子巧克力的味道好像又变得更浓了，两个人相连处在动作停顿时将清晰的脉搏的鼓动沿着脊髓传回各自的后脑。坚硬的性器准确地摩擦过田中树最敏感的地方，让他麻了半边身子绷紧了脚趾攀住杰西，以防自己可能会在一次次撞击中飞出去。</p><p> </p><p>“哈啊、哈啊——唔……”脑子里嗡地一下，田中树整个下腹都烧得抽搐了起来，他仰着脖子几乎抱不住杰西，夹着杰西腰身的腿也开始痉挛，身前挺立的性器再一次射精，沾在杰西的下腹和这次让他痛苦的细碎的毛茬上。</p><p> </p><p>杰西被田中树突然收紧的内壁夹得射了出来，喘着粗气地托着他把玩着他缓缓流出精液的前端。</p><p> </p><p>“狗贪吃巧克力会没命的。”田中树挂在杰西身上等着身体的痉挛平复咬着他的肩头咒骂。</p><p> </p><p>杰西笑着抹了还挂在田中树身上的一滴静夜在嘴里回答：“可我是人啊”</p><p> </p><p>田中树家室温常年23℃大概不是因为他偷养了企鹅。只是因为黏在身上的大型犬的身体太热了，扑倒身上把他加热让他怀疑自己快要融化。</p><p> </p><p>Fin.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>